


Thunder and Sun

by leilathewise



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I would die for kit, M/M, Tiberius being a little shit, but its all cute, kit and ty will be the death of me, ty is just too amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilathewise/pseuds/leilathewise
Summary: Kit comes back to the LA Institute, Kit and Ty reunite after 3 years and Ty does something unpredictable.





	Thunder and Sun

Kit took a deep breath and tried to steady his hands while standing at the front door of the L.A Institute. Was it always this big and scary?  
He was startled when a gentle hand held his shoulder. It was Jem, smiling reassuringly at him.  
"There's nothing you need to be worried about, Kit. No one inside this place hates you."  
_I doubt that, since I practically abandoned everyone, especially Ty, which Julian is probably going to murder me for_ , he thought, but decided to keep his racing thoughts silent. There was no need for Jem to be concerned about him, Tessa had shown more than enough of that in the past few days when they were packing back in Devon.

 _"Are you sure you're going to be alright with coming with us to the Institute? You can just stay with Willow." Tessa's eyes were widened with worry, holding the little toddler on her lap. Willow's hair was in two braids which Kit had done successfully that morning for the first time._  
_"Where are we going, Mum?" The little girl asked, still struggling with the r sound._  
_"We need to visit a few friends, baby." She smiled down at the girl who was already watching a butterfly, disinterested._  
_"It's okay, I want to." Kit responded as he shoved a few tshirts into his bag, not caring if they got all wrinkled. "I need to apologize for not saying goodbye anyways. It was a stupid decision, I thought it would be easier for them to forget about me but it isn't the case now. I feel guilty and I don't want to feel that for the rest of my life." He sighed, "Blackthorns gave me a home."_ Ty gave me a home _, he thought, "I should go back."_  
_"Okay." Tessa opened her arms and Kit gave into the embrace, little Willow squealing and all three of them giggling. Kit was so lucky to have them._

"Come on." Tessa caught up with the guys on the front steps, holding Willow's hand.  
Hesitantly, Kit knocked on the door twice and before he could do it for the third time, Dru opened the door in her black training clothes, her face damp with sweat. She squinted her eyes, and widened them as if trying to figure out who that is. Kit had grown, but not as much as he aspired to. His hair was even wilder and there was stubble on his lower chin. Yet he was still the same, the sarcastic boy with a charming aura.  
"H-hey." Kit stuttered, what a great start, he kicked himself mentally. So much for keeping it cool.  
"What the HELL?" Dru yelled, startling both Willow and Kit. Jem chuckled and Tessa smacked him on the forehead.  
"It's so nice to see you again, Drusilla. We'll be inside." She stated and walked past a very frightened Kit and a very angry Dru gracefully, Jem and Willow following her.  
"I'm so sorry, Dru." Kit sent an apologetic smile, hoping she wouldn't slice him into pieces with the daggers dangling from her weapon belt.  
"You SHOULD be, Christopher." Dru managed to keep her mad face on but Kit saw the glimmer of excitement in her eyes. It encouraged him. There was something in Dur's stance, something that whispered they will be fine.  
"I am so sorry for not saying goodbye. I'm the biggest dickhead for that but I, I was in a bad place a-and I couldn't bear to look at your faces and I-" His blabbering was interrupted with Dru's hands thrown around his neck, she was still relatively short but her figure was more defined and she was definitely stronger, because Kit stumbled back a few steps before relaxing into the hug.  
"Never, never do something like that ever again because I will kick your ass and then have Emma kick your ass, understood?" Dru demanded but he could hear the smile on her face. His arms tightened around her waist and he felt his eyes water just slightly.  
"I promise." He whispered before hearing footsteps rushing downstairs towards where they were standing.  
"Good." Dru pulled back and Kit gently ruffled her already messy hair. "Hey!" Dru hissed and Kit chuckled, "Old habits die hard, I guess."  
"Kit, you little shit!" Emma yelled and Julian had to distract Tavvy from hearing her profanities. Emma flickered Kit's nose, which actually hurt, and then gave him a quick side hug while Julian just crossed his arms and nodded warmly. He was leaning onto the dooframe with a shy Tavvy standing behind him. Kit suddenly felt a dull ache in his chest, didn't he remember him?  
"Hello, guys." He could feel his cheeks flushing, knowing they all wanted an explanation as to why he left so unexpectedly.  
And to be honest, his eyes were looking for a specific gray-eyed boy.  
"Ty's at the Scholomance, he's coming back in a few hours for spring break." Dru whispered in his ear, "Your timing is perfect." She elbowed him on the stomach playfully, making Kit choke on his next couple of words.  
"Are you planning on telling us why you left, Kit?" Julian asked, his tone was firm but he wasn't angry, he knew what happened at the lake in Alicante, Ty told him one night when he couldn't sleep from the guilt he felt, thinking Kit left because of him. Well, it was, kind of but Julian just couldn't bear the sight of Ty's voice shaking and his eyes filled with unshed tears. It was the first time he saw Ty so fragile after the death of Livvy.  
Kit's hands were still slightly trembling but he managed to blurt out, "Not right now, maybe, but I just want all of you guys to know that I'm so sorry for not saying goodbye, I was being selfish and I am still so thankful that you guys took me in." His voice was tiny but he meant what he said. "Please don't make me train with Emma for the rest of my life." He added and managed to make them all laugh, the awkward silence vanishing.  
Emma put a devilish grin on her face and Julian knew poor Kit would get his ass beaten by her everyday if he decided to stay.  
"Come on, Tessa and Jem are already upstairs with Willow." He led them all to the kitchen.  
•  
Kit expected furious faces or stone cold ones, annoyed ones at the least. But all he got was a few disappointed comments and lots of laughs and lots of hugs. And he meant a LOT when he said that. No one brought up the topic of him leaving and everyone clicked with him again so fast, his banters with Julian and Emma and Dru coming back quickly.  
"Did you learn how to throw knives at least?" Dru asked while Julian was cooking pancakes, the mouth-watering smell filling the room.  
"Well, I was already great at it." Kit responded with a mocking arrogance, "You wish." Dru quipped, making him laugh. Oh, how he missed these conversations.  
Tavvy barged in, out of breath. "Ty-ty is here!" He yelled, "downstairs." He ran back down and in a hubbub, everyone headed towards where Kit was standing a few hours ago.  
•••  
At first glance, Ty didn't seem to notice the boy with fair hair, standing a few steps back from everyone, arms crossed in a timid manner. He hugged Dru and chuckled at her semi-childish affection, Emma high-fived him and Julian gave him a tight hug as well. Ty was smiling and Kit's heart clenched, before he left, the only times he would smile was when Kit was with him. That seemed to change now and Kit was both extremely happy but sad at the same time. How was that even possible?  
_Stupid idiot, you missed all those years you could've spent with him_ , the voice in his head wasn't the nicest today.  
A part of him wished he never came back, to never see this boy that has storms in his eyes but the one that also carries the biggest heart. He had accepted his endless affection for him a long time ago but the ache in his chest proved that nothing had changed over the years, if anything, it got stronger to the point where the only thing he wanted to do was to be as close to Ty as possible. He wanted to feel his arms around him, his hair on his cheek, he wanted to be so close to him that he could see the creases that formed around his eyes when he smiled and the whole world would light up.  
God, Ty was just so _beautiful_.  
All this daydreaming occured in a course of seconds and then Ty's mesmerizing eyes caught his, just for a moment at first but Kit could feel his heart leaping when Ty froze, shook his head and locked eyes with him again.  
What should Kit do? Should he say hi or start apologizing like crazy in front of everyone?  
_Or he could just jump off of a cliff. Would've been easier than this._  
The intensity of those moments already killed Kit but when Ty passed by everyone, pushed him against the wall and _fucking punched_ him in the face, he didn't see that coming.  
He was pretty sure _nobody_ saw that coming.  
Kit could feel his jaw throbbing but everyone was frozen as he was except for Dru gasping. Emma had clutched onto Julian's hand but Julian seemed calm almost as if he was expecting this.  
Ty didn't say or do anything else and he just left the room slowly, leaving everybody else to rush to Kit and help him with his cut lip.  
Kit didn't even feel the blood trickling down his chin.  
_I deserved that._  
•••  
When his mouth stopped bleeding and Julian left him to talk with Dru with a meaningful nod, Kit still didn't know what to do or say to Ty.  
"So," Dru started, "What was that?" she finished off with a small smile as if trying to make Kit feel better.  
"I deserved it." Kit pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember if he told Dru about what happened back at the Lake, "I guess." He added hesitantly.  
"You probably did, but I don't think Ty is mad, he is just sad and he wants to see if you will still reach out. I don't think he will punch you again." She rubbed his arm gently, trying to give him a little courage. She didn't know if she was any help though, by the way Kit's shoulders slumped. He was the one that just got punched by his crush in the end, not Dru. She tried to confirm her theory.  
"Kit?"  
"Hm?" He looked at her, his eyes tired.  
"Do you like Ty?" She asked in a small voice.  
"What?!" Kit's cheeks flushed almost immediately and he hit his hand on the desk, "Fuck, no, Dru, why would you, shit, no!?yes? I don't even know." He blabbered, giving Dru the answer she was looking for.  
"I see." She chuckled, "I think you should find him and apologize, he will listen. And trust me when I say he missed you." She got up and gave one last pat on his shoulder before exiting the room.  
•••  
Kit found Ty on the beach, the waves brushing over his toes as he examined seashells.  
He must be counting the lines on them, Kit thought, he loved doing that.  
He slowly headed towards him, where his figure was slightly slouched, headphones around his neck as usual.  
Ty's hair was longer. He definitely seemed more muscular and taller, making something inside Kit flutter. He looked elegant before and he still did, but he was captivating now.  
"Hello." Kit sat beside him shyly, trying not to startle him. To be honest, he was a little afraid he would punch him again but that wasn't the case.  
Ty slowly turned and faced him, his eyes looking at a point just below Kit's head. "Hello."  
Kit took in the sight of his face, all of his features. His almost-silver eyes, chiseled jaw, beautifully shaped lips. Truth to be told, Kit's eyes lingered on the lips a few seconds more than the others.  
"Are you planning to talk?" Ty demanded, his voice flat. Kit tried not to lose his courage. He took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, Ty. I'm incredibly sorry for what I did. It was a dick move and I shouldn't have done it." He paused, "I've regretted it ever since."  
Ty seemed a bit distant and Kit thought there was no way they would make up ever again, his eyes filling with tears. He was becoming such an emotional mess.  
"I didn't mean it." Ty said, his voice just over a whisper.  
"What?" Kit raised his head, lost.  
"I didn't mean it. What I said that day at Alicante, by the lake. I was grieving and I was lost. There wasn't nothing if she's not here and there isn't." Ty continued, his tone slightly shakier now. His hands were clenching and opening in between his knees and Kit wanted nothing more than to just hold them.  
"What was there?" Kit asked, trying not to have his heart broken again by hoping.  
"There was you." Ty looked down and up again, locking his eyes with Kit's, "And there is you."  
Kit's smile was nothing like Ty has ever seen before. It was as if an angel poured stardust on the world, it lit the whole world around them.  
Ty slowly raised his hand to Kit's face, where his lip was cut. He stopped right before his fingertips touched it. Kit held his breath.  
A few miliseconds hung between them.  
"You can touch me, if you want." Kit breathed out.  
So Ty did. He let his hands wander over Kit's face, his defined cheekbones, his fair, beautifully shaped brows, his soft hair that Ty always wanted to touch. He traced his lips and whispered a small, "sorry." Which Kit chuckled lightly to, "It's okay." His voice was small as well, as if afraid to ruin the moment.  
Ty's fingers moved down to his shoulders and then to his biceps, admiring how much bigger they became. Ty realized this wasn't the boy they went to adventures with, it was a man, waiting to be forgiven and explored by Ty himself.  
Kit's eyes fluttered and he waited until Ty's fingers stopped at the tip of his own fingertips.  
Kit opened his eyes again and his breath hitched at Ty's proximity to him. They were eye to eye and their hands were barely touching, Ty's fingers brushing against his as he clenched and reopened his fists.  
"I missed you, Ty Blackthorn." Kit whispered as the waves clashed down to their feet. His hands held onto Ty's to steady them and his thumb brushed the back of his hand.  
Ty felt like a floodgate opened inside him, all his bottled feelings flowing out as an immense wave all over him.  
"I missed you too, Kit Herondale." His nose slowly bumped against his as both of them leaned in.  
"Can I kiss you?" Kit asked, still remembering Ty's needs like his own.  
"Please." Ty breathed out and pulled Kit closer by their intertwined hands.  
Kit's lips brushed over Ty's for a second, just to make sure and when he couldn't hold back anymore, it was everything he wanted and more.  
Ty was far more advanced than Kit expected him to be. He brought his hands up to Kit's waist as Kit's hands wrapped around his neck, both of them filled with the need of being closer.  
Ty's tongue flickered over Kit's lower lip, making Kit dizzy with happiness and shock. Ty's long fingers were holding onto his hips tightly as Kit played with the hair on the nape of his neck.  
After a few moments when they needed to breathe, Kit's cheeks were red and both their lips were swollen which Kit thought Ty looked even hotter that way, as if that was even possible.  
"Well," Kit started, "That was-" He was interrupted by Ty, "Amazing."  
"Yeah," he laughed, "amazing." They stared at each other's eyes for a moment. Then Kit pulled him closer to give him a hug and Ty's hands immediately pulled him closer. Kit realized how tall Ty was even when they were sitting, he was barely at his shoulders which allowed Ty to rest his chin on Kit's head while they watched the sun go down. Ty thought it was adorable, the way Kit could snuggle into his arms, they fit perfectly like puzzle pieces.  
"Ty?" Kit murmured after they sat for almost an hour in comfortable silence, hands playing with each other lazily, Ty occasionally planting kisses on Kit's beautiful hair. Kit felt like he was in a dream and was afraid he could wake up any second.  
"Yes?" His voice was deep, almost like velvet to Kit.  
"I-I think I...uhm, I like you." Kit blushed while saying this and hid his face into Ty's chest, feeling like he would push Ty away with being too forward.  
Ty felt his heart beat out of his chest and was sure Kit could hear it. He made Kit face him by gently pushing him away from his chest, putting a strand of hair that was blocking his view away from his face. Kit's vulnerability at that moment and him opening up this much was still incredible to him after he was there for Ty all that time, strong as an oak tree, always supportive. It made himself be sure of his feelings as well.  
"I think I like you too, Kit." His face broke into a huge smile while confessing that finally and Kit felt himself lucky to make that happen.  
This time it was Ty who leaned in quickly, closing the gap between them, pulling Kit onto his lap.  
"Welcome back home, Watson." He whispered, while the last bits of sun vanished under the ocean, making this moment unforgettable.


End file.
